The Halliwell Children
by ForeverCharmedChick
Summary: Summary Inside.The second Halliwell generation is here!Cole's still alive,Phoebe's pregnant.Piper and Leo are trying for a baby.And Paige is enjoying single life.Lots of PC & PL
1. Chapter 1:Baby Shower

**The Halliwell Children**

**Chapter One - Baby Shower**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS AND ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS-**I don't own Charmed.Charmed and all the Characters from Charmed featured in this fanfic belong to the WB.

Summary: Cole never became the Source.He and Phoebe got married,and then Phoebe did get Pregnant.Piper and Leo are also trying but have no luck,which makes Piper wonder if she will ever have kids.Meanwhile Paige is enjoying being a young and single with no strings attatched.

Phoebe Halliwell couldn't believe she was here.Her baby shower,she was due in less than a month,and still couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby,or rather she and Cole were going to have a baby.She and Cole,a witch and an ex-demon,of all people.After everything they had been through,she never imagined in her wildest dreams that it would turn out this way.From youngest sister,that was **not **marrying type,to married,soon to be mother,middle sister.But that was a lot to think about now and she was tired,another pregnancy thing,she didn't have a lot of energy,which meant that for her last tri-mester Piper and Paige,took over demon-fighting and all the other witchy chores.

Phoebe felt a little woozy,so she sat down in the sisters' Vip area.Of course she had the shower at P3,it was Pipers club after all."How,are you feeling?You look tired."Asked Phoebe's husband the now human Cole.

"I'm fine,but I wish you would stop asking that.Its pissing me off!"

"Don't get cranky,I'm only human you know,"Cole sat down and put his arms round his wife."Oh,baby,I'm sorry,but can't I at least worry about my unborn child?"

"I know its just since I've been pregnant,everyone treats me so...different.I'm still,demon-fighting,ass-kicking Phoebe,I'm just a mommy as well as a Charmed One/Advice Columnist/Sister/Wife."

"Yeah...thats why I'm gonna leave you here,sitting by yourself,while I go to the bar and get some drinks."He stood up and walked over to the bar.

Piper looked over at Phoebe,she seemed so happy.She then looked at Phoebe's extremly large baby bump_.'I'm gonna be an aunt'_,she thought.She was happy to be a proud aunt,and she couldn't wait to the baby was born,but part of her wishes that it was her sitting there instead of Phoebe.It just didn't feel fair,that Phoebe got pregnant two weeks after her wedding and her and Cole weren't even trying.Piper and Leo had been married almost two years,and she'd been trying to get pregnant for a about a year now.

"What ya thinkin' about?"Piper jumped."Phoebe...you startled me."

"Sorry sis,I just came to see if you were ok."

"Yeah,well it should be me seeing if you're ok,after all you're the one thats carrying the next generation of Halliwell,not to mention the next generation of magic.So are you ok?"

"Hmm...come to think of it I feel a little woozy,and have quite a headache."

"Maybe you should sit down,"Piper advised,concerned.

"Yeah,I think I will."

"Paige is away to the bathroom but I'll ask her if she can make you one of her herbal remidies.They're really realxing and calm nerves.You go sit down and I'll ask Paige and be over in a minute,"

Phoebe made her way back to the vip area,Piper following behind her.Then,suddenly everything went white and Phoebe fell back.

**A/N: Wonder what happens next**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	2. Chapter 2:Pamela Jane Halliwell Turner

**The Halliwell Children**

**Chapter Two- Pamela Jane Halliwell Turner**

**DISCLAIMER-See Chapter One**

Summary:Cole never became the source.He and Phoebe got married,and then Phoebe did get pregnant.Piper and Leo are also trying but have no luck,which makes Piper wonder if she will ever have kids.Meanwhile Paige is enjoying being young and single with no strings attached.

"Excuse me.."Cole Turner asked the receptionist at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital.It was shortly after Phoebe colappsed and Piper,Leo and Cole had got here as quick as they could in Piper's car.

The receptionist,Cole read her name badge to discover she was called Carol,was on the phone."I'm taking an important phone call right now sir.But if you wait,I'll be with you in a few minutes,"And she went back to her phone call,which turned out not to be that important after all."Yeah...From what I heard he had an affair and left."

Cole slammed his fist onto her desk."Dammit...I need to know what room Phoebe Halliwell's in...NOW!"He startled Carol so much that she put down the phone

"Calm down Cole!"Piper warned.

Cole sighed,"I'm sorry.I...I just need to see her."

"Sit over there and wait.A nurse will be here in a minute to let you know how she's doing."Carol's voice was understanding,but Cole could tell she was also annoyed.

"We should have orbed!Why didn't we orb!"Cole was frustrated,him,Piper and Leo were seated in the waiting area,and had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes.

"We would've risked exposure to magic,thats why,"replied Leo,"And I thought you of all people would want you to avoid that at all costs."

"I don't care!My WIFE could be dying,and we're stuck in here!"Roared Cole,causing passers by to stare,not that he cared of course.

"You're out of order Cole!You're acting more like a demon now,than you ever have!Me and Leo are worried too,but you don't see us causing a scene...do you!"Piper exclaimed.

"No...No,of course not.I'm scared,really scared.I need to see if she's ok."He was nearly in tears.

"I know how you feel.Trust me I do.All we're saying is calm down."Leo understood,he really did,if it was Piper...

Then a blonde nurse walked over,"Hello.My names Anne...Mrs Halliwell is ready to see you now.Her and the baby..."

"Baby?"

"Yes Mr Turner.Your wife gave birth shortly after her arrival.The baby's weak but is expected to survive.You may see them if you wish."

Cole turned to face Piper and Leo."You go,"Said Piper,"Me and Leo will wait for Paige,she went back to the manor to pick somethng up."

Cole walked into see his wife sitting in the hospital bed,with a tiny baby,wrapped up in a white blanket.

"Wow...it's so...small.Is it a he or a she?"

"A she,of course,considering our families track record.Its a good thing too,'cause we painted the nursery pink,"Phoebe babbled.

"Hi daughter,"said Cole

"Say hello to your daddy, baby."Phoebe was so excited._She was a mom!_

"She's so adorable."Said Paige,ten minutes later when her,Piper and Leo had arrived to see the youngest member of the Halliwell family.Tears started to roll down Paige's cheeks.

"You must be so proud."Leo remarked,"I wonder what her powers are?"

"Oh...thats the part I'm dreading"The new mother giggled.

"So have you thought about names yet?"Asked Piper

"Yeah...before you came me and Cole decided on a 'P' name,Pam...Pamela Jane Halliwell Turner."

A/N:Awww...how cute,Phoebe and Cole's daughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE REVIEW**

_**  
**_


End file.
